This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Relay driving circuits for gas valves are often sensitive to typical alternating current (AC) line frequency (e.g., about sixty hertz), often sensitive to higher frequency noise from a switched-mode power supply, etc. In order to avoid issues from these sources of noise, complex circuit layouts and positioning of circuit components must be considered, leading to lower design efficiency, increased costs, increased circuit size on a printed circuit board (PCB), etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding (although not necessarily identical) parts throughout the several views of the drawings.